


Good girl

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Kara, dom Cat, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara likes to be praised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any smut, but here it is. Enjoy ;)

Cat pushed inside Kara, feeling nails digging in the flesh of her lower back.She could still feel the woman underneath her tensing, her brow furrowed. Cat knew Kara was trying to focus on controlling her strenght, but for once, she just wanted to see the girl loose control. She’d buy another bed after tonight, all things be damned.

Cat tried to pushed deeper inside Kara’s pussy. Feeling the resistance, she leaned forward and twitched one of the girl’s nipples, while licking her earlobe.

“Let go, dear”, she whispered hotly, bitting roughly a second later. Kara moaned and spread her legs further apart, allowing Cat all the access she needed to bury the entire lenght of the strap on. “ _Good girl!_ ”, she screamed when Kara rocked her hips, meeting Cat’s thrusts with force. Kara, usually quiet during sex, let out a loud moan when she heard Cat’s words.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Cat said, her voice strained by the effort, her heart pounding madly inside her chest. “You like it when I call you a good girl?”

Kara whimpered, wrapping her legs around Cat’s waist.

“Answer me!”, the woman demanded, leaning down and capturing one of Kara’s nipples between her teeth.

“Yes!” Kara moaned again, feeling how the silicon cock hit her in the right angle, bringing her closer to the edge. “Cat, I want you”

“You want me to what? _Say it_ ”

“I want you to fuck me” Kara said with a strangled voice, her cheeks burning at hearing her own words. 

“You’re mine” Cat whispered. She spread her open palms on each side of Kara’s head, going inside her in hard and fast thrusts. Kara came undone, screaming Cat’s name and arching her back off the bed.

Cat slid out of Kara soflty, unclasping the harness and peppering kisses all over the girl’s shoulders.

“What a good girl”, she purred and Kara knew that the night was far from over.


End file.
